


an ache scratching

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Season 2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 倘若她們接吻，嘴唇會燒灼，觸摸，指腹會迸裂。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 5





	an ache scratching

**Author's Note:**

> 劇情分歧，設定208後他們還是同事。

Eve掛斷電話從陽臺走回房間，發現Villanelle躺在分配給她的那張單人床，頭與腳該放的位置顛倒過來。Eve不知道她是什麼時候進來，而不製造一點聲響。但無聲無息是Villanelle一直以來擅長的事情。她是一位出色的殺手，即使效力的對象由the Twelve改成了MI6，她的特性依舊。

Eve經過Villanelle時瞥了她一眼，Villanelle回看她，沒有說出任何自作聰明的話。她的眼睛在廉價旅館陰暗的燈光下失去了平時的光芒，像是正在死去的星星。Eve走到她的床位。

羅馬發生之後，除非是公事或有特殊必要，否則她們幾乎不會交談。她們沒有談論羅馬，以及那一聲槍響。或許她們應該談論，然而她們沒有談論。Eve左肩上的傷口狀況時好時壞。好的時候Eve假裝她們之間沒有什麼，壞的時候Eve回憶巴黎，只是這次Villanelle沒有存活。

今天是壞的時候，每次Eve動到肩膀便會因疼痛而抽氣。她不靈活的脫起大衣，咬牙不讓自己發出聲音。她慶幸Villanelle正漠不關心的看著老舊的吊扇，因為要是Villanelle假裝在乎，Eve會毫不猶豫的給她一記耳光。

她花了一段艱難的時間終於脫下大衣。她把大衣丟在枕邊，踢掉皮鞋，再小心翼翼的緩慢躺下。她瞪著泛黃有汙漬的天花板，想起家中客廳桌上那張等候她簽名的離婚協議書。她湊不出時間挽留她的婚姻，亦湊不出時間完結她的婚姻。

她聽見Villanelle翻身，視線依然固定在一塊長得像把小手槍的汙漬。光是得和Villanelle處於同一個空間就已經夠折騰人，MI6沒有讓她們不共處一室的預算，Eve也沒有餘裕去理睬Villanelle的狗屁。

「Eve，」Villanelle開口。「妳想不想看我的刀疤？」

Eve闔起眼。「不想。」

「妳應該看，Eve，過來看看妳創造了什麼。」

「妳才該看看妳創造了什麼，」她說，語氣比她預想的還平靜。

「如果妳給我看我就看。」

「我不會給妳看。」

「可是我會給妳看。」

Eve睜開眼，望見那塊手槍似的茶色形狀。

「不要煩我，Villanelle。我們早已不是我們曾經的樣子了。」

「我知道，Eve。妳轉化了。這難道不是一件好事嗎？」

「不，妳強迫我的。妳操縱我變成某個不是我的東西。」

「妳真的以為妳那麼平庸，是不是？」

「妳以為我很特別。」

「對，Eve，我…」

「夠了，Villanelle，」Eve打斷。她側過頭望向對角雙手整齊交握，平放腹部，直視上方的Villanelle。「我不知道我為什麼要浪費力氣跟妳說話。」

「因為妳很傷心，還有孤單。或許。」

Eve冷笑。「別講得好像妳能夠體會情緒。」她留意到Villanelle些微收緊的指頭。

Eve看回骯髒的天花板，Villanelle沉默著。吊扇發出吃力的呻吟，Eve記得她和Hugo在羅馬的飯店房間裡的吊扇也有相同的噪音。她聽著這種聲音，以及耳內Villanelle的喘息自慰──那時Hugo去了飯店的地下酒吧──盯著慢動作旋轉的扇葉度過高潮後的恍惚，想像一張鬆懈下來的，貓一般的臉湊近她，如同巴黎那一日。

然而所有的事物已不再是往昔的面貌。倘若她們接吻，嘴唇會燒灼，觸摸，指腹會迸裂。那麼做帶來的僅有疼痛，宛若進入器官的刀刃，埋入肉體的子彈。

「我會去訂另一個房間，如果那是妳想要的，」Villanelle說。

Eve連禮貌性的假裝思考她的提議都懶得假裝。「對，謝謝，」她立刻說。

「沒什麼。」

Eve期待聽到Villanelle下床離去的聲響，不過Villanelle仍然平躺著，似乎是在考量什麼。Eve的手指不自覺的隨著吊扇頻率敲打手背。

「妳也轉化我成為了某物，」Villanelle輕聲說。「但願妳沒有那麼做，Eve，因為在那之前事情可是簡單許多。」

Eve偏頭，看見一個預料之外的柔和表情。她明白Villanelle說的是實話，她們對彼此做出了此事。轉化好似一道烙印軀殼的疤痕，它提醒且殘留。

「最後一件事，我說以為是因為我再也不需要以為了。妳 _是_ 很特別。」Eve沒有回應。Villanelle很快的收拾好東西，拎著行李走到門邊。

「晚安，Eve，」她低語。Eve沒有回說晚安。


End file.
